


Who Would Think I'd Find You

by Seiglinde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I imagined Lexa as a witch who's power specializes in nature, SOMEONE HELP ME WITH TAGS, clarke is full blood vamp, octavia and lincoln are both demi-humans (both had human mother and werewolf father), raven is a demi-angel(half human/half angel) hence she has wings, vamp!Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiglinde/pseuds/Seiglinde
Summary: That soulmate supernatural fic in a modern au or whatever featuring vampire Clarke and witch Lexa.Clarke knew that Lexa is her soulmate the moment she first saw her.Lexa has a secret that she's kept to herself but maybe it's finally time and let someone in.





	Who Would Think I'd Find You

**Author's Note:**

> very late fic that I wanted to put out during clexa halloween week but what's new.
> 
> (also a practice in writing)

It’s been oddly a quiet day for Halloween and not much customers have come around, giving Lexa enough time to pay more attention and care for her plants when on the dot she hears a sultry voice behind her.

“Come on just one bite.A teeny tiny bite. I promise it won’t hurt.”

Lexa sighs louder than she intended too hopefully maybe to get her feelings across that she’s getting annoyed by the presence near her.

“No Clarke.”

“Why not?”

Lexa turns around frowning.

“I know your game or whatever is it that you do.” Lexa thinks she’s made a mistake by turning around. She can see that annoying smirk and that mischievous glint in Clarke’s eyes.

“Oh? And what is that game or whatever is it that I do?” 

“You…” Lexa then points a finger at Clarke then throws her hands in the air before going back to tend her plants then speaking again “to put it in simpler terms hit it and quit it and I’m not into that Clarke so please leave me alone and find somebody else.” 

Clarke was stunned but Lexa was right, she does that after all “You’re right, I apologize.”

Lexa quickly glanced at Clarke and was surprised she gave up early without much fight today she thinks maybe Clarke has gotten the hint so she continues with tending her plants and if she’d only turn around again she’d see Clarke just looking at her with a sad smile. Silence envelops the room after Clarke’s apology and Lexa welcomed it but it didn’t take long before Clarke speaks up.

“You’re still going to Octavia and Lincoln’s engagement party right?”

“Yes? Of course why?”

“I never see you attend parties and I’ll be there and since you hate me it gives you more reason not to go.”

Lexa frowns “It’s an engagement party of someone close to me of course I’ll be there, and besides I don’t hate you. Me not going because someone I hate will be there is a bit shallow.” she turns to look at the clock and it’s closing time, she moves towards the door to flip the open sign to close before continuing “I never said I hated you did I?”

“No you never did but it’s just for some reason everything I do irks you like you hate me or something... how long have we known each other and not once you told me anything about yourself. I only know bits and pieces through Lincoln and he doesn’t say much because he respects your privacy.”

Lexa shrugs and goes to the counter to clean and collect the money “Maybe I like to keep it that way. I like my privacy.”

“I’ve never seen you with anyone else aside from Lincoln doesn’t it get lonely especially now that you’ll be hanging out with him less?”

“I like being alone.” Lexa likes being alone.No more like she has to be alone, people too close to her will only get hurt. Lincoln is an exception he’s close but not really close, his family was close to her family that’s it. “As you can see I’m closing so if there’s anything else you should go home.” She looks at Clarke one more time smiling at her then with a blink of an eye Clarke’s gone.

It’s better this way. Lexa tells herself.

-  
“I like being alone.” For some reason that line didn’t sit well for Clarke. She’s lived long enough to know when people are lying and Lexa was definitely lying. No one likes to be alone no matter how much they convinced themselves that even some hermits at least to make themselves sane have pets to socialize. 

She frowns thinking what happened to Lexa that has made her like that, why she’s so closed off and distant. Since the first time she’s seen her she felt a pull and deep down she knows what it is. Lexa might not know it now but Clarke definitely knows, she’s only heard it as a myth but then it happened to her. She felt her heart beat again. It’s been so long that when she felt it happen to her she thought she was dying. She found her soulmate. But her soulmate doesn’t want her. She thinks bitterly. She snaps out of it when she hears her phone ring and looks at the caller ID, smiling when she sees her mother’s name.

“Hey mom what’s up?”

“Oh nothing much just calling to ask if you’ll be dressing up with a costume. I swear humans are getting crazier and more realistic with costumes every year it’s bananas!”

“Probably not I’ll just go as the classic old me, a vampire.”

“Well I suppose it gets tiring to think of a costume every year ...tell Octavia I said congratulations and that I’m sorry I couldn’t make it. The council is getting more and more ridiculous every year it’s been hard to keep them in their reins.” 

“Sure thing mom.”

“Marcus- what- wait- I said hold on- -Sorry honey but I have to go they want to start early love you and be careful ok?”

“Always do. Bye”

She looks at her phone and goes to charge it before going to her wardrobe.

She debates on what to wear before settling with just her classic black leather jacket , black tank top and skinny jeans complete with her black leather boots, paints her lips a little redder and her fangs out.It might be the most boring “costume” but that punk rock look is always a hit with the ladies.

She looks at the time and decides to leave even if it’s still a bit early. She wonders what Lexa will be wearing.

-  
“It’s a great idea having a costume party for an engagement and since it’s halloween people won’t be surprised! It’s so tiring to keep the wings in and it’s so freeing to let loose once in awhile I love halloween!! Woo-!!” Raven zooms and circles around the house, she’s added some fake machine to make it look like the machines are what’s making her move and not her actual wings. 

“Raven slow down you might hurt yourself or somebody else!” Lexa screams at her.

“Jeez I’ll be careful wood witch! Also looking hot!” And Raven is off again maybe somewhere with a bit more open space flying around.

Lexa sighs and finds Lincoln congratulating him. 

“You know I think it’s also time for you to find someone again.”Lincoln tells her.

“I can’t and you know that.”

“Lexa he’s dead, gone. There’s no way he’ll be able to do anything.”

“That’s not how curses work. I won’t be able to handle it when something like that happens again. I’m fine being alone.”  
“It’s not a curse Lexa, it was an empty threat on his dying breath, he didn’t have the power.” Lincoln looks at her sadly.”Maybe someday someone will help you be you again.” he glances at Clarke before saying goodbye to Lexa and find his fiancee.

Lexa sighs and goes to the kitchen to take a drink when at the corner of her eye she sees Clarke talking to a girl. 

She doesn’t waste any time. Lexa knows she doesn’t have the right to be jealous when she’s turned her down multiple times. No matter how much Clarke flirted with her and once in a while she’d flirt back or welcome it she declined and turned her down at the end. 

Lexa really needed a drink and Clarke is at the other end of the table and she hopes that Clarke wouldn’t see her. She figures she’ll just grab the nearest bottle of beer instead of mixing a drink so she can get out of there as fast as possible but as luck would have it Clarke turns around and sees her the moment she touches the beer. Fuck.

Clarke’s eyes are bluer than usual and Lexa can’t stop staring. The next thing she knows Clarke is in front of her and smiling.

“Hey didn’t think you’d really come and -“ Clarke gives Lexa a once over and Lexa swore she saw Clarke blush even if it was a quick second “wear something like that. You’re very beautiful, not that you usually aren’t but you look otherworldly particularly tonight wearing that.”

Octavia’s rules for this costume party was if you’re someone supernatural you wear what you’d usually wear and back when Lexa was still a big named witch and people sought her out, she wore a long backless black dress with a slit that exposes her legs with her tattooed right arm and back also exposed.

It was perfect for her and very comfortable she loved it. 

Lexa can feel a blush coming up and tries to tamper it down, she can never get used taking on compliments. She looks at Clarke and is a bit confused.

“I thought Octavia specifically said to at least wear something that’s us.” Lexa says emphasizing the us with an air quote .

“Yeah I am,” Clarke shows her fangs and her eyes glow a bit brighter than usual unleashing a bit of power “not all vampires wear top hats and cloaks you know, I liked trousers even back then and I never really had any style, for as long as I can remember I wear the comfiest silk or cotton blouse and pants.Beside I think if I wore a tailcoat I’d be like that 3 commoners over there pretending they’re vampires.” Clarke points to a group playing beer pong. “Let’s just say I’m a modernized vampire.”

“Well you certainly can pull it off, you look hot.” Lexa curses herself didn’t really mean to say the last part out loud, but she really can’t deny that Clarke looks good. That cool vibe she’s giving off certainly fits her.

Clarke smirks “Hot huh?” 

“Don’t let it get to your head.” Lexa then sees the girl Clarke was with a while ago coming towards them. “Well I have to go-uhm congratulate Lincoln.”

“Lexa wai-“

Lexa hears Clarke calling her but she ignores her and continues on walking until she’s out in the garden and sits in a secluded corner. She sighs, takes a sip of her beer and looks up the sky.   
-

“Hey you were taking too long with the drinks!” 

The girl roughly pulled Clarke’s arm causing her to miss grabbing Lexa’s arm and she lets out a small growl of annoyance, she feels bad before she couldn’t remember her name but she doesn’t care now. 

Clarke takes a beer and shoves it to the girl’s direction, she looks deep into the girls eyes and uses mind control on her to make her forget about Clarke.

“Here and leave me alone.”

Clarke sets off to look for Lexa, there’s too many people around for her to catch Lexa’s scent to find her more easily. Shoving drunks out of her path she curses Octavia why she needed to have the party in a damn mansion.  
-

Raven finds her at the garden. She quietly sits beside her and the flowers surrounding her slowly settled back in their place.

“You ok?”

“Yeah.”Lexa just sits there, beer empty and Raven offers her own bottle. She declines saying she’ll be going home soon and would want to be sober.

“I know it’s not my place to say this but Clarke really likes you, just give her a chance.”

“I kind of figured but she shouldn’t like me.”

“Why not? Did you know that she actually stopped fooling around because of you?”

Lexa is taken aback and Raven can tell that she was surprised so she continued.

“I know it may seem like she still goes around parading with girls and boys but she just talks to them nothing more. Ever since meeting you it seems like she’s found this certain peace. I’ve been with her long enough to know that something in her changed you know? And I can tell that it has something to do with you.”

When Lexa still doesn’t say anything she gets up, stretches and flaps her wings.

“Well that’s enough rest for me. Time for me to use these babies again before I put them away. Hate it when my back itches.” And with that Raven flies away again leaving Lexa to think on her own.

“She shouldn’t like me. I’m nothing but cursed and she’ll only suffer.”

But what if it was really empty threats. Lexa thinks maybe it’s time.  
-

4 days.

Clarke is starting to get worried, Lexa has been gone for 4 days and no one knows where she is. Even her shop is closed, no notice or anything and some of her customers are worried. Lincoln also doesn’t know and told her that he hasn’t seen Lexa after the party.

Raven looks guilty and told Clarke about the almost one-sided conversation they had at the party thinking it had something to do with it.

She knows Lexa is still alive and she knows Lexa will probably will hate her for doing this but she doesn’t have any choice. She’ll figure out how to make it up to her.

Clarke closes her eyes and tries to trace her scent. That unique scent that would make Clarke’s mouth water and tries her best to control herself from biting without consent.

It takes a while for her to find her. Like Lexa almost wants to not be found. 

Taking a deep breath Clarke runs as fast as she can.

-

Lexa senses that an intruder has walked past her barrier. She frowns and looks down on the graves that she’s been visiting for the last few days.  
“I’ll be back.” Lexa traces the names on the grave and before she can even find the source that stepped in, it seems the source has come to her. She commands the vines near where the intruder is standing to ensnare them.

It seems the past few weeks the world keeps trying to surprise Lexa. The last thing she expects is Clarke standing there.

“What are you doing here.”

Lexa can see Clarke looking at the graves first before back at her.

“You suddenly disappeared and there was no notice at the shop that everyone was getting worried. I was getting worried.”

Lexa scolds herself for forgetting about putting a sign.

“Ah, well that won’t be good for the business.”

“You-” Clarke looks frustrated now and rubs her face with both her hands “is that all you have to say?? I just can’t understand you, do you know how worried I was?” ignoring the vines Clarke powers through stepping forward snapping them “What if something happened to you how do you think I would feel? You’re my-” she stops in front of Lexa “I don’t think I would be able to continue living if you’re gone.”

“Don’t say that.” Lexa looks down, she couldn’t face Clarke while looking at her with all the love in the world.

She looks back at the graves and kneels giving her final prayers and farewell. For some reason it feels like a long time before she’ll be back here again. 

Lexa finally stands, back still facing Clarke and whispers but loud enough for Clarke to hear.“A year.”

“What?”

“You’ve asked before how long we’ve known each other. A whole year, today.” Lexa looks up the sky. “What has Lincoln told you about me?”

She feels Clarke step beside her before kneeling down and offering a short prayer to the grave and stands back up. “Not much really, looking back it’s more like he said nothing, just that you’ve been through a lot. Most of the things I learned is from observing you. Like how your face lights up when the flowers bloom and sing for you because they’re happy and you’ve taken such great care for them. How you take your coffee with cream and sugar. You have a ridiculous sweet tooth and you love caramel flavored things. You cry watching rom coms-”

Lexa holds up a hand to stop her “Ok I get it,you’re a creep and I don’t cry.”

“Uhm yes you do, remember last girls night we had with Raven we rewatched Bridesmaid you cried. And I’m not a creep” Clarke crosses her arms “I just like looking at you.”

Lexa blushes “Whatever creep. The crying is a secret you will take to your grave.” and starts walking, she looks back at Clarke signaling to follow her. 

“A vampire, not a creep.” Lexa hears Clarke say from the back.

“Right, whatever. How did you find me anyway.”

“Uh- you don’t need to know.”

Lexa stops and looks back raising her one of her brow. “Clarke this is a sacred place, I’ve put a barrier around that makes it impossible for anyone to locate, for the common people they would feel like they’re just going in circle. And anyone who stumbles in I would know immediately, you’re lucky I didn’t put a defensive perimeter around this time.”

This time it’s Clarke who blushes, she rubs the back of her neck before admitting. “I followed your scent.”

“Pardon?”

“Your uh- basically you know your scent, you have this unique smell and I guess I just followed it.”

“And you still say you are not a creep.” Lexa smiles and continues walking, she hears Clarke follow her.

“What’s this place anyway?”

“Home.”  
-

The forest is the most beautiful thing Clarke has seen in her life. It’s very vibrant and full of lively animals, everything fits together so perfectly and in harmony. She can sense that it’s very well taken care of and she guesses that it’s all Lexa’s doing.

It didn’t take long for them to reach a large tree. There’s a door at the center of the trunk and Lexa opens. Clarke just stands outside not wanting to intrude her privacy and Lexa just looks at her confused.

“Oh I forgot you vampires need to be asked to come in right?”

Clarke gasps clearly a bit offended “What? No , don’t believe those lame rumors, I just didn’t want to intrude.”

“For someone who’s trying to get to know me, flirt and bother me for a year it’s today you chose not to be when you finally have a chance.”

“This is your home I know as much as not to be that nosy and intrude a sacred place.”

Lexa smiles wryly “Well it’s kind of too late for that. Come in.”

The moment Clarke takes a step in she’s in awe, inside the interior looks bigger than it looks,the natural light coming from outside, the polished wooden floors, everything feels homey and grounded and just Lexa, but at the same time there’s this feeling, she feels strange like there’s sadness and happiness enveloping the area. That’s when it dawned to her that it’s what’s Lexa’s feeling. Lexa is slowly opening up to her. This confirms to Clarke that Lexa is definitely her soulmate. She badly wants to ask what happened, what causes her sadness and what she can do to help fix it.

Clarke sees Lexa just standing in the middle looking around, taking the view in she commits it to memory, she thinks Lexa just looks hauntingly beautiful but also sad. She couldn’t stop herself anymore and had to ask.

“Lexa what happened to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> update on the way, will definitely finish this fic, just wanted to let this out so I can go to the next


End file.
